Various circumstances can lead to a surgical intervention having to be performed in order to fix and reconstruct torn tissues, e.g. tendinous tissue. In this regard, it is known from the prior art that, in order to reconstruct a tendon for example, the torn-off end of the latter is fixed to the bone by means of an implant. The terms anchor and bone anchor are also commonly used by a person skilled in the art for such an implant. For example, an anchor of this kind is disclosed in EP 2 581 046 A1. Such an anchor is usually driven into the bone for securing purposes. This generally necessitates corresponding preliminary treatment of the bone, for example, to provide a suitable drilled hole for the anchor. By means of a suture thread, which is connected or connectable to the anchor, the tissue, for example the tendon, is fixed in such a way that the end of the tissue has suture thread looped around it and is thus fixed for incorporation on the bone. A disadvantage of this is, in particular, that the fixation of the tendon takes more time and therefore entails increased costs.
It is also a disadvantage that the fixation of the tendon may not have sufficient stability, for example, on account of incorrect procedure during the fixation. The prior art in EP 0 852 128 B1 discloses a surgical clip for connecting two bone parts or for connecting tendons or ligaments to bone parts, which clip has two securing members. Here, one securing member is arranged, for example, in the area of a bone part and one securing member is arranged, for example, in the area of a tendon or of a ligament. It is a disadvantage here that such a connection in some cases has insufficient stability or that detachment of the tissue from the bone takes place, such that a further surgical intervention is required in the event of such detachment.